


A Conversation in the Rain

by Gumnut



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumnut/pseuds/Gumnut
Summary: Prompt: A character has a conversation with someone in the rain. Spoilers for season 3. Likely AU.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Conversation in the Rain

The street was dark, the light rain obscuring the trash cans and graffiti. It was the last place you would expect to find a lone billionaire.

Virgil shifted in his jacket, the chill seeping into his bones, despite the heavy overcoat. Living on a tropical island had made him soft.

His boots splashed in dark puddles, the ripples and spills reflecting the distant lamplight in an artist’s palette of wet media.

He hated this.

Ever so much.

As expected, the shadows revealed an equally trenchcoated individual. That same distant lamplight sketched out his form like some retro private eye film from the 1930s. Those beloved grey eyes caught his, two steps and they were in each others’ arms.

“God.” It was a single word, but it fell from Virgil’s lips with such power it hurt.

“Far from it, but I am happy to see you.” The humour was dry, but so familiar Virgil closed his eyes on the man’s shoulder, his grip tightening enough for the other man to gasp a little.

“Virgil?”

With effort, he dragged his emotions into line and pulled away, straightening. “Hey.” A cleared throat. “Missed you.”

Those grey eyes were dark in the dim light, but they were searching his face.

God, he wished Scott was here.

Or any of his brothers.

All his brothers.

His entire family.

But no, there was only himself.

“How have you been?”

Such an everyday question. Virgil shifted where he stood, rolling his shoulders.

His socks were wet.

“Good. Callouts have been a bit quieter of late and, in the majority, successful.”

“I saw Peru on the networks.”

A sigh. “Yeah, well, I said mostly.”

The other man didn’t comment further, but a hand squeezed Virgil’s arm. “Do you have it?”

Down to business. Typical. Time was short and it had to be done, but...

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“There is no choice. Do you think I would do it like this if I didn’t have to?”

To be honest, Virgil was beginning to wonder. It hurt so much and felt so wrong. But the man was who he was and there was nothing Virgil could deny him. Reaching into his pocket he drew out the code key and before he could think further, handed it over.

“Zero X II access, as requested.”

The hand that brushed against his as the gadget was taken was warm, fleeting and then gone.

“Thank you, Virgil.” The hand returned, grabbing his. “I know this has been hard and I really wish I didn’t have to do this, but you know what is at stake.”

Virgil’s shoulders couldn’t slump any further, but his heart did manage to drop a few extra inches.

God, he hoped he was doing the right thing.

“You’re doing the right thing.” That familiar voice...

“Please come back.” It was out of his mouth before he could censor it. “They’re doing this all for you.”

“You know the answer to that, Virgil.” And his hand was dropped, that same familiar voice stepping back, moving away.

“Please.” He was begging. He always ended up begging at these meetings.

“Virgil-“

“No, you can’t keep doing this!”

“Virgil!”

Sharp, demanding immediate obeisance and even, after all these years, Virgil snapped to. “Yes, sir.” But inside, he was screaming.

“Now, we won’t be able to meet for some time. Not, perhaps, until after the launch.”

Quiet. “Yes, sir.”

Hands landed on his biceps. “You look after yourself and your brothers. You hear me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Virgil, don’t make this harder than it has to be.”

“I don’t think that is possible.”

The other man sighed. A hand cupped Virgil’s cheek and those grey eyes caught his. “I’m doing this for you and your brothers, you know that.”

“I know.”

“I have to go.”

“I know.”

“Fly safe.”

“I will.”

Another sigh and the older man straightened, stepping away. He opened his mouth as if to say something more, but closed it and turning, disappeared once again into the shadows.

The rain continued to drip from the dark sky, drawing circles on the pavement, running down Virgil’s face.

Hiding the tears.

He spoke to the empty space in both the street and his heart. “Bye, Dad.”

-o-o-o-


End file.
